Triangle
by whimsical-one-ga
Summary: Two agents in pursuit of a certain blonde? Who will win? Rossi/JJ/Hotch triangle, no threesomes.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Taking a quick break from Independence to pen this idea after it occurred during a late night chat with whiteswan on facebook. It was just too good to pass up once my muse started running with it and she helped fan the flames of the idea until it refused to wait until I finish the epic. Haven't abandoned Independence, just enjoying stretching the creativity a little bit as a take a step outside my usual writing zone in more than one way with this story hope you all enjoy, reviews and feedback always welcome, thanks._

**Chapter 1**

Hotch didn't even look up from the papers he was signing as his office door swung open, only two people had the audacity to walk into his office without knocking and he knew Strauss didn't wear cologne as his senses told him David Rossi was yet again intruding on his work time.

"I'm busy Dave," he said finally looking up as the older agent settled into the chair across from him, noting the glint in the man's eyes that told him this little visit had nothing to do with a case.

"What, can't you take a few minutes from your day for an old friend," Rossi said in a conciliatory tone as he remained relaxed in the chair as if he might plan to spend the rest of the day there.

"Ok, fine, what do you want?" Hotch said as he pushed the file to the side before rubbing his tired eyes and focusing on his friend, silently acknowledging that the break might be good for him.

"Did you know that JJ and Will have now been broken up for over 6 months?" Dave announced, carefully observing his friends expression as he made the statement as casually as he could. He watched the array of emotions quickly flit across the face of the younger man before they apparently decided to settle on anger.

"Dave, I don't understand why you feel the need to update me on the personal life of one of my agents if it has no bearing to a case." Hotch finally ground out, hoping that Rossi would get to his point quickly and leave.

"Pardon me Aaron, I just thought I'd let you know, touchy touchy." Rossi said with a smirk knowing that his friend's anger was likely not going to improve as he continued but not letting this deter him from the reason for his visit.

"You must have forgotten Dave that I was just as aware as everyone else when they broke up, it's not like it was a secret considering she was sitting in the bullpen when the coward called her to tell her he was leaving and that Henry was with the babysitter." Hotch reminded his friend, anger flashing in his eyes at the memory of how Will had treated the woman he was supposed to love, the mother of his child. It was a well-known fact that their unpredictable work hours and frequent travels made relationships difficult but she at least deserved something face to face than such a cold dismissal. He had watched along with the others as she struggled to put the pieces of her life back together, spending a lot of time with the other women of the team as she did so while the men tried to be as supportive as they could while she found her way back to some sense of normalcy as she adjusted to being a single working mother. Recently they had all noticed that not only had the old JJ returned but she seemed happier than they had seen her in a long time.

"I know you are aware of the breakup," Dave chided his friend as if he was talking to a small child. "I'm wanting to make you aware of my intentions." He added with satisfaction as he watched his friend stiffen and look at him critically.

"Your intentions?" Hotch repeated slowly feeling his heart stop for a moment as he tried to see if there could be another way to interpret what the FBI lothario was saying, though it was difficult to see it as anything innocent considering the cat that ate the canary grin that had now spread across the Italian's face.

"Yes, I will of course try to be discreet but I think it's time that JJ had some romance in her life again." Rossi said smoothly.

"She might already have someone," Hotch quickly responded sharply, his statement sounding lame to his ears even as he said it as he knew the others were probably just as aware as he was by her body language that no such thing had happened.

"No, I already asked, Garcia says she's not seeing anyone but agrees she's probably ready, I just thought I should let you know first in case there were any team disruptions." Dave continued to smile at his obviously vexed friend.

"But Dave, there's regulations and rules about interoffice romance," Hotch almost stammered uncharacteristically as he focused on his friend, the files on his desk now long forgotten as he tried to digest what he was hearing.

"Oh please, like I've ever let those stop me." Dave smirked, his disdain for the office fraternization policies obvious. "Unless you have a better reason," he suggested letting his unspoken question hang in the air as he could see the wheels frantically turning in the unit chiefs head.

Hotch gaped for a moment as he tried to take in what he was hearing from his friend, wondering how Dave could even think of going after JJ. Finally steeling himself he took a different approach, "Dave, what even makes you think she'd look twice at you, I think she sees you more as a father figure," he continued to try and dissuade his friend.

"You leave that to me," Rossi said as he finally stood and moved towards the door, pausing as he turned to look at the younger man as if waiting for a parting comment. When none seemed forthcoming he gave a last smug grin as he closed the door behind him as he walked back to his office, his step lighter as he took a moment to glance at the beautiful blonde sitting in the bullpen, already anticipating the pleasure of what lay ahead for both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hotch continued to stare at the back of his office door after Rossi departed. " How dare he make a move on JJ, he knows she's off limits." He angrily thought to himself as he began to fume at the thought of the man even laying a finger on JJ. Even though he frequently considered David Rossi to be one of his best friends, this is a place where he would draw the line. As he could feel his blood pressure beginning to rise he stopped to take a deep breath as a calming revelation entered his mind. _"Wait, Rossi may be a playboy but JJ won't give him the time of day, he's just wasting his time,"_ he finally told himself, a smile on his face as he imagined his friend striking out. With this firm conviction and faith in JJ's ability to keep a level head on her shoulders he was able to pick up his files and return to work without giving it another thought as the day passed quickly by.

Five o'clock arrived quickly as Hotch closed up his briefcase, eager to pick up Jack and get home for some quality time before the next case would come along to take him away from his son yet again. As he was making his beeline for the elevator his steps slowed as he saw Rossi in the bullpen, talking animatedly with JJ while the rest of the team also remained to work. His good mood dissipated almost instantly as he changed the course of his steps to walk into the bullpen to see what was going on, feeling frustrated when everyone stopped talking to give him their attention_. "How am I supposed to know what's going on if they stop talking everytime I walk in?"_ Hotch's thoughts brought a scowl to his face as he saw a look of confusion cross his teams faces. "Just thought I'd say goodnight everyone, hope you're not planning to stay too late." He finally said the only thing that came to mind to explain his behavior as he turned to leave, choosing to ignore the questioning looks on the teams faces at his unusual behavior, walking faster than normal to his car as he tried to replay the moments in his mind, trying to recall the look on JJ's face as she had talked with Rossi before his arrival.

Sleep was difficult to find that night for Aaron Hotchner as he lay in bed, long after Jack had gone to sleep. His mind churning with possibilities as he tried to imagine what Rossi might be doing now, fighting an irrational fear that he might have already gotten JJ in his clutches. Hotch tried to remind himself to have faith in JJ's judgment abilities and to focus on her good sense rather than what he knew of Dave's approach to relationships. An unbidden image came to his mind as he briefly thought of JJ in the well-used bed with its custom oak framework and even satin sheets from what Dave had bragged about to him previously in discussing some of his exploits. He again reminded himself to focus on his faith in JJ who wouldn't be that easy to attain no matter what tricks Rossi tried to pull.

"Damn him," Hotch cursed into his pillow, angry that his friend had decided to make a move, he had thought it was understood, even if never verbalized that he had feelings for JJ. He had stood back for so long, waiting until the right time. When Will had dumped her so unceremoniously over the phone he all but circled the date on the calendar as he began planning a one year wait to give her enough time to heal to ensure he wasn't a rebound relationship. He had already started thinking about how he would begin a cautious but organized pursuit by suggesting that they do something with the boys and then start moving things up from there. As fast as Rossi had been known to move Hotch knew he didn't have six months to wait if JJ was even the least bit receptive to the older man's advances. Hotch didn't need to know the reputation of his friend to know that with Dave was an expert at insinuating himself into things and taking the proverbial inch for another mile.

As he felt his chest burn at the thought of JJ in Rossi's arms clarity came rushing to him as he knew that now he would have to watch closely and if JJ didn't shut the Italian down cold then he was going to have to step up his own timeline, he cared about her too much to not at least try see if things could work before letting her end up a notch on the bedpost.

_AN: Thanks so much reviewers. Thanks to **jltmysterylover, chiroho** (I didn't know that FBI relationships weren't an issue… I wonder if it's more of a on the same team vs. just working for the same agency thing. Anyway thanks for the insight.), **velizara95, stelmw02, Ezrazleo, Flames101** (Feel free to do one of your own, glad you like the idea but would be interesting to see how yours might differ, know it would be great), **jekkah **(do you really need to ask? LOL, I've been never read so much smutfic in my life as when I got to this fandom and the smutfic challenges aren't helping, lol, not that I'm complaining), whiteswan (glad it made you smile and thanks again)  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Hotch's senses were on full alert as he opened the glass doors into the Behavioral Analysis Unit, instantly annoyed to see Rossi in the bullpen laughing with the agents, he bristled as he skirted the bullpen to his office hearing JJ's words as she thanked Rossi for a wonderful evening. "Good morning everyone," he almost growled as he practically stomped to his office, disappointed that Rossi had managed to already make progress on his apparent conquest.

"What's up with Hotch?" Prentiss finally had to ask later in the morning as the team took a break from their paperwork, Rossi leaving long ago to seclude himself in his office. The team of profilers had become aware of the sour mood of their unit chief within just a few moments of his arrival when he uncharacteristically almost bit Derek's head off for turning in a report ten minutes late, followed soon after a distressed Garcia leaving his office, obviously close to tears.

"Good question, maybe JJ can go check," Derek said smoothly directing his comment to the blonde only a few feet away.

"Me, I don't want to walk into the lion's den," JJ quickly scoffed at the idea. She could tell when Hotch was in a mood and whatever had him stirred up today seemed to be pretty big.

"Oh come on, you know he's always nicer to you," Derek prodded as he glanced back up the stairs, seeing the door still closed even though the open blinds showed their leader working at his desk apparently reviewing files.

JJ thought a moment, seeing the hopeful looks of her teammates as she considered what they had said. She had to admit she rarely felt the brunt of their leader's wrath and despite her protest, they all knew as well as she did that it was generally only a token response if he seemed to growl at her. As his friend she did feel some genuine concern about what might have caused his mood. "Fine," she sighed as she rose to walk towards the stairs, "but you guys owe me," she had to throw out as she squared her shoulders and began the ascent to his office, trying to ignore the small flutter of trepidation in her stomach as she rapped on his door and heard the clipped invitation to enter.

"JJ, is there something I can do for you?" The busy unit chief asked brusquely, barely looking up as she entered, not wanting her to see his expressions as he felt his stomach clench in anger that he knew stemmed from jealousy at his feelings of betrayal even though she had really done nothing wrong.

"I just wanted to see if you were alright," she said, aware even as she said it that she was crossing a line into his personal life. Her question had the desired result as he stopped his writing, looking up at her intently. The penetrating look in his eyes showing curiosity, anger and something else she couldn't quite define.

"I'm just fine JJ, you?" he asked, his words sounding like a normal exchange of pleasantries even though the tone was clearly insincere and patronizing. JJ felt a sting at his response, not used to being on the receiving end of this treatment.

"_Aaron what the hell are you doing,"_ his inner voice scolded him as he saw a look of hurt cross her face, _"you're letting your jealousy and anger get in the way and you're going to push her right into Rossi's arms."_ Hotch was able to listen to this voice as he forced himself to relax. "I'm sorry JJ, that was uncalled for," he stated in a more sincere tone, pleased to see that he was apparently forgiven as the look of surprise was replaced by one of concern. It was one of the things that endeared her to him he realized, that caring and compassionate nature that always seemed to lurk not far beneath the surface no matter how tough she had to be in their daily situations.

"Is it anything I can help with, or we as a team" she finally asked feeling more at ease now that the Aaron Hotchner she was used to had reappeared and the icy look had melted from the dark eyes.

"No, just a lot on my mind," he began, intent on letting her go before the voice still in his mind gave him another swift kick as he found himself quickly trying to amend the statement, "I was thinking about taking Jack to the park this evening, maybe you and Henry would like to join us," He quickly invited before he lost his nerve, hoping it didn't sound as awkward to her as it did to his own ears.

"Oh that sounds great, but I already have plans," JJ responded warmly to his impromptu invitation even though she had so quickly turned him down. "I already promised Rossi I would go to his house for a cooking lesson, hey maybe you could come too," she suggested trying to keep the tone friendly even as she saw his face darken again.

"No, that's ok, I'll have Jack anyway, maybe some other time then," he responded trying to keep his voice neutral as he ignored the stab of pain he felt at her quick dismissal.

"Ok, well let me know when you guys are going again, or if there's anything I can do to help," the blonde agent tried to be friendly despite the cloud she had seen settle back over the man she was watching. She tried using her best profiling skills for a moment to find out what was wrong as he was still acting strangely, but he remained an expert at shutting others out when that was his intent and she realized she might as well be trying to profile his nameplate as she reluctantly rose to leave, his body language obviously telling her that he didn't have much more to say.

She walked down the stairs slowly, trying to formulate what she could report back to the team aside from the fact that he was under some sort of stress. Something strange was definitely going on but she had no idea what she realized as she walked back into the bullpen to tell her fellow profilers what little she knew.

_AN: Thanks for the reviews: **chiroho**, (yep we'll see in the end), **14hhpgirl19, jekkah** (hahaha, me write smut, probably never but I can certainly keep enjoying it), **velizara95, and samcarter1980.** _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You've already got her coming to your house Dave?" Hotch thundered as he entered his colleagues' office, having decided to see if he could prevail on the older man's senses to slow things down.

"Faint heart never won fair lady Aaron," Rossi said smoothly, apparently unperturbed by the intrusion.

"She's still getting over Will, do you really love her or are you just looking for someone to warm your bed?" Hotch continued to scowl, laying his fears out on the table as he demanded to know the answer, trying to tell himself that he might be able to step aside if his friends intentions were honorable despite his doubt.

"I can't really answer that," Dave finally said cryptically, "it's a little too early to tell until I know more about the feelings she has."

"It's not a game Dave, she could get hurt," Hotch continued trying to reason with his friend.

"She's a big girl Aaron, she can take care of herself and speak for herself," Rossi's tone sounded sure as he debated with his friend. Soon deciding he would rather go on the offensive and get to the heart of the matter rather than sit and try to defend himself against all the accusations he was sure his fuming friend could hurl at him.

"Why don't you go ahead and admit what this is really about Aaron, you're angry because someone else is moving in on her, you made it clear from my first day that she was off limits, and for a long time I've respected that. But I'm not getting any younger and I'm tired of watching you two dance around each other, so yes Aaron my friend I'm going to do my best to make some changes , if you think you can do better you're welcome to give it a try but I'm not going to keep watching you come up with all your reasons to wait. Haley's gone, things didn't work out with Beth and yet you continue to sit miserable in your office while JJ is left free to be snatched up by another man, I may not be Mr. Wonderful, but I'm a hell of a better choice than what she did have." He finished, seeing Hotch looking struck by the starkness of his words. "So put up or shut up Hotchner," Dave finished as he gave an obvious challenge the look on his face calm and calculating as he watched his friends eyes darken with anger.

"Fine Dave, good luck with your little conquest, but if you end up hurting her or tearing up this team because of your damn hormones then I will hunt you down." Hotch said summarily as he stalked from the office, oblivious to the watchful eyes from the bullpen below.

"Wow, Hotch and Rossi are fighting." Reid observed as surprised as everyone else.

"We don't see that often," Prentiss agreed as she chewed her lip thoughtfully, "I wonder what about."

"_I guess that explains his reaction to my mentioning Rossi,"_ JJ said to herself, not verbalizing her thoughts aloud as she tried not to let her disappointment show, having only just started wondering if that unreadable look in his eyes could have been jealousy, but now she knew it wasn't really about her at all but some apparent conflict between the two men.

Hotch spent the rest of the day mulling over his friends harsh words, hating the knowledge that Dave had been completely on the mark. _"What the hell am I supposed to do now," _he agonized as he glanced at his reflection in the rearview mirror as he drove to pick up Jack. He knew Dave was right, he couldn't make JJ wait forever but still he kept being held back. Deep down he knew that the only thing holding him back was his fear of being hurt, of messing things up. It was hard to let someone back into your life after being hurt. He had learned that with Beth as he had just started allowing a few embers in his heart to begin glowing again before she ended things saying there was someone else with a schedule more complimentary to her own and seemed to walk away without even a backwards glance, out of his and Jack's lives almost as quickly as she had come. It had been hard for both father and son as Hotch tried to bury himself back in his work and ignore the small whispers of need for companionship that he would occasionally hear during the late night or early mornings when he was halfway between sleep and wakefulness.

"_Put up or shut up,"_ he heard Dave's voice ringing in his ears as he considered his options. "Well said my friend," he had to admit as he realized he only had two real options here and it was time to decide on a course of action.

Hotch was mildly cheered as he entered the BAU to see no sign of Rossi hanging out in the bullpen as JJ diligently worked along with the rest of the members. He felt a surge of hope that things had already run a natural course, feeling a note of optimism as he settled behind his desk, still unpacking his briefcase taking care not to turn over his coffee when the knock came on his door to admit a cheerful looking Jennifer Jareau. "Good morning," she said with a bright smile causing him to give a natural one in response before he saw the small package in her hands and immediately felt suspicious.

"Good morning," he returned, his eyes now on the bag containing something with a pattern that looked very similar to one of the dishtowels he had noticed at Rossi's. "What have you got there?" He asked looking at her still beaming face.

"Biscotti," she announced placing it on his desk obviously pleased with herself. "I made it at Dave's last night and thought I'd bring you some to enjoy with your morning coffee," she continued seeing him hesitate as he reached for the package.

"Biscotti huh?" he said treating it as if it might bite him as he gingerly opened the bag trying to act pleased as she appeared to be waiting for him to sample her offering.

"Yes, in Italy it's often served with red wine, but you know we usually eat it with coffee here in America," she educated him on the savory yet slightly sweet cookie as she watched him take a sip of coffee before taking a noticeably unenthusiastic bite. Mistaking his lackluster response JJ hastened on, disappointed that it had apparently not turned out as well as she had thought. She knew she had enjoyed it but perhaps it wasn't to her unit chief's liking. "I know it's my first try, he told me we could keep practicing on it if it didn't turn out good, she said looking altogether too happy at the prospect from what Hotch could see. "No, it's good, thank you," he finally said, pasting a smile on his face. I'm just still a little full from breakfast he said, not altogether untruthfully as the oatmeal he and Jack had eaten for breakfast was still fairly heavy on his stomach.

"Guess I'll get back to work then," JJ said her smile still bright despite having paled a little at the response she had received at her gesture that she had hoped would brighten her friends mood but did not seem to have quite the effect she desired.

The biscotti was indeed delicious, but it might as well have been cardboard for all Hotch tasted as he envisioned JJ and Rossi in the intimacy of the kitchen, cooking together. Rossi had often spoke about the sensuality of cooking and to Hotch there was no doubt that it was a ploy he was using to ensnare JJ. He knew the older man well and could envision how something as simple as reaching around her to help break eggs could give him ample opportunity to make his move if he hadn't already. Hotch had the feeling that nothing had happened yet to make JJ aware of Rossi's true intentions, though knowing what a skilled strategist his friend was he also knew nothing would likely happen until the Italian sensed that she would reciprocate his overtures. Pushing the bag of biscotti into his desk drawer Hotch considered what to do next as he rose to look out over the bullpen to see his agents at work, almost wishing there were a case to go out on and decrease some of the time availability they were currently enjoying which gave them evenings with friends and family and him no control over who he paired them with for casework. He knew already that the next time in the field he would either keep JJ close at his side or paired with one of the other team members, relishing the idea that he would be able to force some distance between the two if they ended up on a case.

_AN: Thanks everyone for the reviews. One interesting note I'll share about the fic is that unlike my longer ones I pretty much wrote it all in a day. So it's actually it's all finished in nine chapters, so we're almost halfway there and I'm hoping to keep with schedule of posting one a day till finished. It's interesting reading what people are thinking thus far, I hope I don't disappoint anyone by the time it's over. Anyway thanks to **starie78, llunaisol** (I don't speak Spanish but if babelfish gave me the right translation, thanks), **velizara95, damhill & chiroho** (interesting suggestions, thanks – maybe I can use some of these great suggestions I'm getting on future fics if they don't appear in this one)._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Despite the productivity of his team Hotch got very little accomplished through the morning as he continued to try and sort out how he was going to approach JJ six months before he had originally planned. He often found himself standing at his window, blinds half drawn as he stared through them looking out over the unit as if invisibly standing guard over JJ, hoping that he wouldn't see Rossi make another move before he could figure out what to do next. In his heart the unit chief knew he would have to be more assertive and push back the fears of being hurt that were trying to tell him to not try and pursue the young blonde. He had felt a connection with her when she first joined the unit as their media liaison and that bond had only seemed to grow as the years passed. He had first admitted his feelings for her to himself when the jealousy first reared its ugly head in New York when he had realized that Will Lamontagne as more than just a passing distraction as he learned that she was pregnant with the man's child. He had kept his jealousy to himself, knowing there was nothing he could do now but sit back and watch as the relationship slowly dissolved, he didn't wish it to happen, in a sense he had hoped JJ could find the happiness that had eventually alluded him when Haley had finally had enough of feeling second to his work and his team.

As the morning passed he finally had to leave to attend a brief meeting and on his way back to the BAU he found the unexpected perfect opportunity to take his first step as he walked through the hallway back towards the BAU, entering just in time to hear JJ telling Emily that she didn't have plans that evening and would just be enjoying it with Henry so a girls night would have to wait. As the women parted Hotch tried to appear casual as he approached JJ, his heart thudding as he again extended the invitation for her to join he and Jack at the park. To his relief this time she accepted readily as they arranged a meeting time at the park at about six p.m. to give them both time to get the children after the workday ended.

It was barely an hour later when he was again monitoring the bullpen from his office window that Hotch felt a surge of triumph when he saw Rossi approach JJ and after a very brief interaction walk away, even though he couldn't hear the words the body language had told them that Rossi had tried to make new plans but had been told that she already had plans. He tried to keep a smug grin off his face when Rossi walked by sticking his head in the door, "you think a trip to the park with the kids is going to measure up to cooking?" Rossi showed a smirk of his own, as he stepped back out into the hallway. "How'd you like the biscotti?" He taunted with a parting shot as he went back to his office, effectively taking the edge off Hotch's feelings of success as he considered the comparison before deciding he would first see how the picnic went before worrying trying for anything more intimate.

The evening arrived quickly and Hotch was glad to find that they could still enjoy time together simply as parents and friends as they sat at the park and alternated between talking and playing with the children. To his delight they found many things outside of work to talk about, though he had effectively halted her and changed the topic when she first mentioned Rossi's name, making it clear he didn't want to talk about the man in any way shape or form. The realization confused JJ but she was having too nice a time to question it and simply skipped over any further mention of her time with the other profiler.

Hotch didn't know when he had felt more relaxed as the shadows began to draw causing them to pick up their things and head towards their respective vehicles in the parking lot. Hearing Rossi's words ring in his ears about the park not being any competition and even more so not wanting the evening to end just yet he impulsively suggested that they all go for ice cream next. He was admittedly surprised yet happy as she accepted his invitation and followed them to a nearby ice cream place, giving their orders before JJ helped lead the children to the table while Hotch waited to bring the ice cream.

"Is something wrong," JJ finally asked, as they had settled and begun delving into their treats. Hotch had barely spoken since the ice cream had been delivered, suddenly seeming very distracted as he almost mindlessly nibbled at his treat which was a definite contrast to the easy conversation they had experienced in the park.

"No, nothing," he finally responded, her question bringing his attention back to her eyes and away from where her pink tongue had been lapping up the chocolate cone. He tried to keep his face neutral as she looked at him quizzically, not wanting to admit to her that watching her lick even daintily at the sweet concoction had erased all his gentlemanly thoughts and sent his mind straight to the gutter.

"This is nice," he finally said, trying to think of something to fill the now awkward silence between them as he willed his body to quit responding to the images that had begun to invade his brain.

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime," JJ agreed easily, "the kids had a good time also."

Hotch could feel his heart hammer as he sensed his opening as he pushed himself to take the leap. "Maybe next time we could get a bite to eat without the children," the words rushed out, "you know somewhere we don't get crayons when we're seated," he suggested seeing her eyes widen as she digested his words.

"You mean dinner, at an actual restaurant, without the children?" JJ slowly repeated back what she thought she was hearing, her senses all suddenly on guard as she looked at Hotch through a new lens.

"Yes, you know at an adult restaurant for a change, don't know about you but I don't get to do that much," Hotch persevered despite the butterfly wings flapping madly in his stomach at the moment.

"I guess we could do that," JJ finally agreed slowly as she wondered if it was her imagination or not as it sounded like he was really asking her out on a date.

AN: Thanks to **Crimstudent47, chiroho** (know what you mean but sometimes it can be hard to profile I'd imagine where personal feelings are involved and getting in the way), **Damhill, 14hpgirl19, velizara95, and starie78** for the reviews, hope you continue to enjoy the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hotch was on cloud nine when he walked into the office the next day, confident that he had finally managed to wage his own effective campaign to wrench JJ from David Rossi's slowly tightening grasp. He had forced himself to wait and not call her the moment he got home, spending the short drive from the ice cream place to his apartment already planning out the perfect date, intent on taking her to the new exclusive French bistro in town the upcoming Saturday evening, already arranging with Jessica that she could keep both boys that night as he started planning how he was going to sweep her off her feet. He felt so good he even pulled some of the biscotti from his desk drawer to dunk in his coffee as he settled in at his desk, already waiting for the moment to officially present his plans to JJ. _"Dave might as well go ahead and throw in the towel,"_ he thought contentedly as he saw JJ walking up the stairs to his office.

"Here, I think this is Jack's," she said by way of introduction as she handed him a toy truck that he indeed recalled seeing as part his sons collection.

"Thank you," he said, making an effort to show that he meant for more than just the truck as he held her crystal gaze as he tried to remember the words he had rehearsed earlier in the day.

"I was thinking maybe Saturday night we could go to Lavendou," he suggested as he named the French restaurant, waiting to see how excited she would be that he could get them in on one of the busiest nights thanks to a connection he had with the owner of the restaurant, but he didn't have time to enjoy the thought as her face instantly fell.

"I'm sorry, I can't," JJ said after a clear hesitation, showing she was torn between her prior commitment and his offer, which he supposed was something he could be grateful for.

"It's Dave isn't it," he shot back his tone uncharacteristically harsh as he felt a sense of betrayal that she was still following through with plans with the competition, despite what he thought had been a wonderful evening between them just the night before.

"What?" She asked, taken aback at his quick change in attitude as she studied him curiously before responding. "I guess you could say that but…" she was cut off as he let his disappointment get the better of him.

"Why JJ? I don't understand what you see in him." Hotch finally said, his tone sounding angry, unable to hold back the unspoken question any longer. He could fully understand Rossi with his womanizing ways but he had never imagined that JJ would go along with it.

"What do I see in Rossi?" JJ repeated back slowly, her eyebrows knitting in obvious confusion as she looked at Hotch as if he had suddenly sprouted a third eye on his forehead.

"Yes, knowing his reputation and still allowing him to seduce you, are you really that desperate," he shot out, regretting his words instantly as he saw the flash of anger in the blue eyes still holding his gaze. He knew he had reacted more out of disappointment and jealousy but it was too late to swallow the words as he watched JJ slowly move towards the door, he made a motion to go after her, until he realized she had stopped and turned the lock on the door before turning to twist the blinds shut. He braced himself for the storm he was sure to come as she finally turned to face him again, the anger mixing with something else in her eyes as she stared him down with a look that would have put Strauss to shame.

AN: Thanks to **jekkah, chiroho, velizara95, 14hpgirl19** and **starie78** for the reviews. Should have it all finished posting by end of the week, hope you continue to enjoy it. I know this is a short chapter but seemed to be where it broke naturally, and another one will be coming tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I didn't mean it that way," he quickly amended hoping to head off the approaching storm even though it was obvious it was too late.

"Oh, just how did you mean it, you think I'm desperate?" JJ repeated his earlier words as she tried to make sense of why he would say something like that. "And what the hell do you mean about Dave?" JJ demanded answers as she continued to stare him down, feeling hurt and disappointed that things had crumbled so quickly after she had just started allowing her hopes to rise that the stoic unit chief had finally started to think of her as more than a friend. She had been sure she had been reading his signals right the prior evening but suddenly wasn't so sure.

"I don't understand how you can let Dave pursue you when you know his reputation." Hotch tried to clarify his expression still dark as he finally verbalized his feelings of confusion aloud.

"I'm obviously missing something here," JJ said crossing her arms as she continued to glare into the dark orbs of the still angry man separated from her only by his desk.

"You and Rossi," Hotch again said frustrated at her apparent lack of comprehension. "Surely you know he's making a play for you." He finally explained seeing her again look very confused.

"We're friends Hotch, that's all, honestly the man is old enough to be my father." JJ said incredulously. "Not to mention Prentiss would probably shoot him if he did considering they've been together for the last two months." She said as she looked at him strangely, wondering how he had come by such a misconception.

Her revelation was enough to silence him for a moment as he stood and gaped at her, digesting her words before a slow grin started spreading across his face. "That sneaky bastard," he finally said as he collapsed into his chair not sure whether to be relieved or embarrassed as the pieces started rapidly fitting together.

"Care to fill me in?" JJ requested as it became clear that she was now more confused than Hotch was.

"Rossi told me he was going after you now that you were available again. From everything I saw he sure was convincing," Hotch explained still feeling progressively more lighthearted as he realized how wrong he had been, "I didn't know he was with Emily, so all this time I was imagining the two of you alone together at his house." He admitted.

"What, no Emily was there and…." JJ's voice trailed off as his words put a few things into different perspective. "He's not the only one in on it then," she finally divulged, realizing they had both been played. "Garcia was there as was Prentiss, he said he was offering us all free cooking lessons. Prentiss told me you had been invited but declined." She elaborated as they both sat to digest the ruse that had been played so effectively.

"I was so blinded by jealousy I never even considered the possibility," Hotch murmured, feeling embarrassed that he had been so totally played by his colleagues.

"So all this weird behavior from you has been jealousy," JJ realized just as another thought struck her causing her momentary elation to change to disappointment. "Your sudden interest in me was just because Rossi made you jealous?" She asked though her tone didn't indicate that she really expected an answer.

Hotch blinked rapidly not anticipating the jump she had made in logic and suddenly seeing his recent dreams again being wrenched out of his fingers. "No," he quickly said sharply, needing her to hear him before she shut down. "That's not it, I've cared deeply for you for a very long time, all Dave's game did was get my head out of my ass long enough to realize what I stood to lose if I kept hiding behind my insecurities. I wanted to wait, to make sure you had enough time after Will and then I was going to start exploring our relationship." He blurted out, watching her face as she absorbed his words.

"So he was just trying to get us together," JJ said slowly as she contemplated Hotch's latest revelation, her heart feeling a new warmth at his heartfelt admission as she struggled with whether she should be grateful or angry at Rossi for his actions. Hotch held his breath as he watched the play of emotions across her face.

"Perhaps the ends justifies the means in this case," she finally murmured as smiled. "I think I'm upset that he felt like playing this kind of game, but I'm also glad he did in away," she admitted, knowing she should give Hotch something in return for all that he had recently been through. "I've been hoping ever since Will left that you might give me a sign of how you feel, I didn't think my feelings were one sided but I wanted to know for sure, I was just beginning to give up hope."

"We've still got a lot to talk about, but how about now we go visit our tormentor and let him know the jig is up," Hotch finally suggested, wanting to get Dave called off so they could all move forward from the little ruse.

_AN: My challenge to myself was to write a short fun fic without analyzing every little move and word, or getting caught up in drama, angst, etc. Sorry if it seems a bit shallow, I could have easily turned this into a much longer and angstier fic by having JJ rip Hotch and Dave both a new one and drag on making amends forever, I'll save that for some other time, but I was focusing on light and fluffy, I'm not typically good at that. I'm assuming no one is surprised at the pairing considering I've really only written Hotch/JJ stories thus far, congrats to those who figured out what Rossi was up to from early on. Anyway thanks to those still reading, and thanks for the reviews to: **Damhill, Starie78, velizara95, 14hpgirl, 1701bg **(ROTFL, that was funny, killing off Hotch)**, and chiroho**. We've got one more chapter to go to wrap things up, will try to post it over weekend._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was no surprise to either Hotch or JJ when they walked into Rossi's office to see Prentiss sitting there also, wearing the same smug grin that was plastered on her boyfriend's face. "I'm sorry my friend," Rossi immediately chuckled as he could tell from Hotch's look that all the pieces had been put together. "But at the rate you and JJ were going I had to help before something else happened." He confessed though was obviously pleased with himself as he continued to gloat.

"Dave, while I appreciate your motivation, playing with people's lives is more than a game," Hotch ground out trying to sound stern as he admonished his friend.

"Oh please Mr. High and Mighty profiler, you're just sore because I played you and you didn't have a clue. I had you twisted in more knots than a pretzel through this one, you should have seen your face," he continued to crow victoriously.

"You lied to me Dave," Hotch said, voicing the one thing out of the game that he realized bothered him the most.

"Moi," Rossi countered with an easy grin. "Not really, I said I thought JJ was ready for some romance in her life again, that I was trying to help her move on, and that I was going to help out by pursuing her. See, in the end I did exactly what I said I would do," He clarified, letting Hotch see how the statements he had made were mostly true, just said in a way that would play into the younger man's assumptions.

"Don't try to use technicalities to wiggle out of this Dave," Hotch gave his friend a reproving look. "You knew exactly what impression you were giving me."

"Also I really don't appreciate being treated like a prize here," JJ jumped in wanting to get her feelings out as well as she treated Rossi with the same glare she had directed at Hotch earlier. Though Dave managed to look fairly nonplussed as Emily leaned against him reassuringly and spoke up herself.

"Oh please JJ, you've been wanting Hotch forever, don't even try to pretend you're upset that we helped you two finally cross the divide. You guys have been worse than two kids on opposite sides of the gym at a junior prom." She said smirking as she shared her friend's secret openly seeing Hotch's eyes light up happily when JJ didn't protest.

"Fine," JJ relented with a remaining note of hostility. "Just cut out the games and know you're only getting off the hook because I would rather direct my energies towards other things. You can tell the rest of the gang that I will not be making it to our next cooking class Saturday night because it seems I have other plans," she said holding her chin high even as the couple she had just warned began laughing again.

"Not a problem, there wasn't one scheduled anyway," Rossi admitted, "we knew you would have it figured out by now, if not we would have told you." He said suddenly sounding genuine again as he shifted his attention back to the unit chief. "Seriously Aaron, I figured all you needed was a little prodding in the right direction, if it hadn't worked we would have quit." He said hoping his friend could see that they really hadn't planned to torture him indefinitely.

"You two are a piece of work," Hotch finally said with what sounded like begrudging appreciation. "We're going to have to talk about how you didn't tell me about you and Prentiss though," he said shifting back into unit chief mode for a minute as he realized how Dave had been breaking the fraternization rules right under his nose without even having the decency to tell him.

"You going to report us?" Rossi asked, trying to sound smooth despite a trace of worry in his voice at the thought of having to deal with the higher ups.

"No, but I may need some suggestions on how you kept it so secret," Hotch admitted with a rare smile as he rose to leave. "But that's for later, I think JJ and I have an important conversation to finish in my office." He opened the door as he said this, both he and JJ trying to hold their heads up high and look appropriately business like as they tried to walk back to his office while the team looked up from below.

"I don't know why we're trying to act natural, they all know anyway," JJ whispered as they finally neared his office.

"Doesn't mean we have to broadcast it," he quickly retorted as the door shut behind him in sync with him stepping into her personal space, "so you've been in love with me for a long time?" He teased gently with Emily's words, as he took the liberty to reach out and gently grasp her hand, considering it a sign of encouragement that she didn't jerk away as her cheeks reddened even though she didn't deny it. "We'll have to compare notes to see which one of us fell first." He suggested, allowing a rare soft grin to cross his own features as he subtly reassured her that he had felt the same.

"I'm glad our feelings are finally out in the open, but we'll still have to go slow, especially because of the boys," JJ said slowly as she allowed herself to be drawn closer to the man she had for so long thought was unattainable. "Though after what you said earlier, you've got a lot of making up to do, but at least Lavendou will be a nice start." She said with a gentle teasing grin, letting him know she hadn't totally forgotten what he had said but was going to turn it into an opportunity as opposed to an obstacle."

"I agree, I'll do my best," he returned her grin as he thought this was a debt he would certainly not mind repaying. "Would you be offended if I didn't wait until our first official date to kiss you?" He finally asked, his voice a deep rumble in her ear as she savored the feel of his warm embrace that was so much better in reality than it had been in her dreams.

"I think I can make an exception in this case," she responded slowly as she pulled back slightly, her eyes shining before her eyelids fluttered shut as his head descended to bring his lips to hers.

**The End**

_AN: Again, thanks to all that have been reading – fluff alerts fully in place as if everyone can't tell. But again that was my challenge to self, of writing a fluff fic without the many chapters of angst and drama… I'm still trying to figure out how to write less than five chapters, and how to at least on occasion avoid all the deep analysis of who's thinking and feeling what that usually drag my fics out forever. LOL. Must master this before I can dare partake of any of the challenges/prompts or I will forever be stuck in an endless array of long seemingly neverending fics. **Thanks to chiroho, jekkah, velizara95 and 14hpgirl19 for the reviews. **_


End file.
